A. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to portable media playback devices, and more particularly, to receiving media in a network environment.
B. Description of Related Art
Portable media players typically include a hard disk or flash memory on which they store files in one or more media formats. For example, an MP3 portable music player generally refers to a device designed to store music files encoded in the mp3 format. A user of the MP3 player may update files that are on the MP3 player by connecting the player to a personal computer and downloading the music files to the MP3 player.
Portable media players are typically designed to play music files and/or video files. A portable media player may be a device designed exclusively as a media player or as a more general device, such as a mobile phone that includes the ability to play media files.
Existing portable media players are frequently limited by both the storage capacity (e.g., the size of the hard disk or flash memory) of the portable media player and by the limited interfaces through which the portable media player is designed to download/synchronize media files. Many conventional portable media players are, for example, limited to receiving new media files when they are directly connected to a personal computer.